My One True Love
:Once upon a time, long ago in 1962. This is the story of how I met my one true love... :Back in 1962, when I was ten years old. Me and my younger brother (who was 7 at the time) was playing in our front yard. Playing the good ol' game of 'Catch the red ball'. The red ball went onto the street, and then I went to go and get the ball. A car came and struck me down, like the troll with the goats. I woke up, and I found my 'rocket' off of my lower area. I was so astonished, and shocked, at the site. But, out of nowhere, a magic fairy came down and said "I'll make your penis walk!" While I was in the moment of shock, the fairy made my penis walk, and talk. Then, he said his first word... His name was 'Jack'... Me and Jack became the bestest friends after that time. :We were best friends during the time of the incident, and also my parents decided to get a sex change (make my 'sex organs' workable). Jack was always there. During the time when I got my first period, and every moment after that. During our highschool years, Jack asked me out to prom. I was so filled with glee, that I couldn't say no to him. As we went to prom, under the disco ball (this is the early 70's now), Jack kissed me under the light. The taste of his penile breath, made me wet down there. So, after prom, we went to Make Out Reef, and I blew him off (Yes, a penis does have a penis...). '' :''After Prom, Jack and I started going out. This continued for a long period of time during the 80's. At new years eve in 1980, Jack whispered to me "lets go to some place private." I followed Jack to this mysterious room. Jack, got on one knee. And he said "Will you marry me?" It was a big choice in my life, but without hesitation I said yes to him. My heart belonged to Jack, and I would do anything for him. '' :''We got married, at September 11th, 1980 (Jack's birthday). Then, during our honeymoon, I got pregnant with our first child, Charlie Daniels. Our first penile son. I was so filled with glee, even though Charlie wasn't intended to be born. But, we still loved Charlie with all of our hearts. Then, two years later, I gave birth to another child named Angelina Josephine Daniels. Jack and I loved our penile children, even though they looked like a morph with the penis, and a human :Back in 1998, Charlie didn't feel so good, so we went to the doctors. And he gotten AIDS, then he died on the table the next day. We were so saddened, that Angelina left our home, and didn't write at all, and we never saw her again in our life... :After 10 years of heart break, Jack decided to go and create this new contraption called "Face Book". And, he found our daughter. He added her as a "Friend" and she responded to it, by accepting it. We started chatting with our daughter. She said she found a lover, during the time that she left us. His name is Leisure Suit Larry, a short person. But, they had two wonderful children. Named after us, Jack and Jessie Josephine. I was so happy at this point of time. Then, she invited us to come over. We did, and we met our grand children for the first time. We were so glad to see, and hold, our grand children for the first time. :3 years later, in 2011, Jack started to get ill. One day, he started pucking up blood, out of his pee hole. We went to the doctors to see what was wrong. The doctor said that he wasn't going to live, after the month was over. We spent as much time as we could. Our daughter, and her family, spent as much time as we could with Jack. On his death bed, we gathered around (other than the children, they went to the other room). As we gathered around, and hold our tears of sadness in. Jack said his last words... "I love you all, and I wouldn't miss it out of any of the things..." The heart monitor, and it seems as though the world, suddenly came to a sudden stop... :Jack's funeral was depressing, and it took long too. He wanted us to carry on without him, but somehow, I couldn't fill the void in. My health declined very decreasingly, and my heart felt like there was a hole in it. One day, I just dropped down on the floor, and suddenly I woke up ill in the hospital. I couldn't fight it anymore, this depression... Jack, my love... I'll be coming to see you soon... ---- Category:Beings Category:The Grape is Roaring